Eight Legs is Too Many
by nanniships
Summary: A little Baxley drabble addressing that all important question- Who kills the spiders?


Eight legs is too many

Joseph Molesley couldn't believe his luck.

He'd been hoping to run into Phyllis Baxter, just to exchange a pleasant word and lighten his day. But he hadn't counted on literally running into her as she barreled out of the boot room, wide eyes looking back over her shoulder. He hadn't hoped for the chance to grasp her by the arms to steady her as they both nearly fell over from the impact. He most certainly hadn't anticipated her gasp of surprise, followed by a stammered apology.

"It's quite alright, Miss Baxter," he assured her, forgetting to release her arms.

"Oh, I _am_ sorry," she repeated, trying to catch her breath. "I should have been more careful."

The footman realized he was still gripping her upper arms and a flush climbed up his neck to his ears as he released her.

"You were in quite a hurry," he said with a shy smile.

"Yes," she replied, glancing back at the boot room and not meeting his eyes.

They stood in the hall for another moment. Molesley looked at her in some confusion when she didn't rush off to whatever demanded her immediate attention.

"Is there something you need, Miss Baxter? Anything I can do?"

"Oh…no," she replied. "I was just…I saw a…well…" She trailed off as his confused look deepened. "Um," she continued in a lower voice, looking embarrassed, "there was a spider…"

"A spider?" he repeated. "A spider in the boot room?"

"It was quite a big one," she said defensively.

"I'm sure it was," he replied solemnly.

She glanced at him suspiciously, wondering if he was teasing her. There was a twitch to his lips that he seemed to be gallantly trying to suppress.

"See for yourself," she said, jerking her head towards the closed door.

Molesley smiled and stood up a little straighter, relishing the opportunity to impress Miss Baxter. He strode confidently towards the door and opened it, poking his head through.

Miss Baxter had to smile as his back stiffened and he abruptly pulled back and shut the door. He leaned against it and swallowed audibly.

"Er….that _is_ quite a large one," he stammered.

Miss Baxter schooled her features and nodded seriously. "What should we do about it, Mr. Molesley?"

"Do about it?" he squeaked.

"We can't just leave it in there."

"We can't?"

"Of course not," she replied, rolling her eyes. "If it's large enough to scare the both of us—"

"Steady on! I'm not _scared_ of it."

"That's wonderful, Mr. Molesley," she said, beaming at him. "I'll just leave it to you, then."

With that, she walked off down the hall without a backwards glance. Once she rounded the corner, she stopped and peeked around to watch him.

Mr. Molesley gaped after her, then turned and stared at the door that stood between him and the largest, hairiest spider he had ever seen. Glancing around nervously, he tugged at his waistcoat and took a deep breath.

Miss Baxter stifled a giggle as she watched him square his shoulders and slowly open the door to the boot room. Just as he was about to go in, Anna Bates appeared, hurrying up the corridor towards the boot room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Molesley," she said as she moved past him. "I've got to fetch something…"

Mr. Molesley stepped aside, opening his mouth to warn her about the unwanted resident of the boot room. But Anna was too quick and bustled straight into the room.

As soon as she clapped eyes on the spider, she made a disgusted noise and promptly beat it with the heel of Lady Mary's shoe. Mr. Molesley watched in shock as the spider writhed in its death throes and then splattered in all directions as Anna delivered the coup de gras with a satisfied grunt.

"Ohhhh," she said with a shudder. "I _hate_ those things. Eight legs is too many." Looking grimly at the mess on Lady Mary's shoe, she sighed and sat down to wipe it down. Looking up, she caught sight of Mr. Molesley standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open. "Was there something you needed, Mr. Molesley?"

"Um…no. I don't think so," he murmured.

She looked at him quizzically for a moment, then shrugged and bent to her task of cleaning the shoe of death.

Mr. Molesley shuddered and turned slowly away, only to come face to face with Miss Baxter, who had quietly made her way back down the corridor to stand behind him. He startled and staggered back a step. She peeked in through the door and nodded with grim satisfaction at the arachnid corpse on the floor.

Mr. Molesley opened his mouth to say something, then shut it once he realized he didn't know what to say. Miss Baxter patted his arm with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll get the next one, Mr. Molelsey."

He smiled weakly at her and watched her walk away.

"Oh God…there better not be a _next one_," he muttered. "Anna might not be around…"


End file.
